


Rooms

by Tarn



Series: PT/R Drabbles [4]
Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckaroo gave away Perfect Tommy's room. Now why would he do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in an unnamed series of Buckaroo Banzai drabbles.

Rooms

“Buckaroo!”

The physicist looked up from his notes. An angry blond was scowling at him. A cute angry blond but this one wasn’t his type. “Yes, Tommy?” 

“You gave my room to the new guy!” 

Buckaroo hid a smirk by adjusting his glasses. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t use it.” Buckaroo stated matter of factly. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about these projections…

“What do you mean I don’t use it? I sleep there.” Tommy grabbed the notebook from his boss’ hands.

Buckaroo let out an exasperated sigh. “No. You sleep in Rawhide’s room.”

Tommy sputtered… “I… No… We… My stuff’s in that room!”

“Actually no. Most of your belongings are in the garage. Your clothes are in Rawhide’s room.” He snatched his notebook back from the man. “There aren’t enough rooms in the institute to let one sit open to keep up the illusion that you and Rawhide aren’t lovers. If you two break-up then the room is yours again.”

Tommy stood in stunned silence as Buckaroo walked away. As he passed by the quiet psychologist watching from a doorway he muttered. “Next time, just tell him you want him to move in with you.”


End file.
